Icebergs
by EverythingMaryWrites
Summary: Upon hearing the love story of Rose and Jack from his friend, Scorpius realizes that his love life is not that different from theirs. ONESHOT.
**ICEBERGS**

 **A/N: APOLOGIES FOR MY MISTAKE :***

 **THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. NAMES, CHARACTERS, PLACES AND INCIDENTS EITHER ARE A PRODUCT OF THE AUTHOR'S IMAGINATION OR ARE USED FICTITIOUSLY. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO ACTUAL PERSONS LIVING OR DEAD, BUSINESS ESTABLISHMENTS, EVENTS OR LOCALES ARE TOTALLY COINCIDENTAL.**

 **ANY REPRODUCTION OR UNAUTHORIZED USE OF THE MATERIAL OR ARTWORK HEREIN IS PROHIBITED AND PUNISHABLE BY LAW WITHOUT THE EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION OF THE AUTHOR.**

 **COPYRIGHT © 2016 by Mary Josephine**

 **ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

 **A/N: I Know that Luna didn't have a daughter but since I absolutely loved the idea that she actually had one, I place that in this story.**

 **This is for the challenge in the HP fanfiction challenges forum: 50 characters, 50 Prompts**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

18 year old Scorpius Malfoy could feel his world curling into a tipsy curvy as he walked out from a club located at Non-Magical London. He began singing the Hogwarts song under his breath making the passerby Muggles look at him strangely. Not that he really care about it and blame them though…His life is full of shite too do that kind of thing.

His family—which the reason of whatever his feeling that's mentioned before hand— is quite in shambles causing the boy to be devastated and drown himself into liquor. In contrary though, Scorpius is not that much of the drinker and sees it to fitting to avoid stag and party nights like plague. Sure, he had some firewhiskey and the muggle drink called vodka every now and then but it's just to control his body temperature against the cold winds of the country. Actually, he much preferred being sprawled out on a couch with a book on hand, thank you very much.

"Scorpius?" a voice sauntered into his thoughts making him stop and dart his eyes around the place. He turned a good 360 degrees in clockwise and counter clockwise direction until he caught sight of a blonde girl looking at him with intense curiosity.

Scorpius squinted his eyes at the said human being for a good whole minute—which quite long… the boy thought grimly; alchohol sure do works wonders—before registering the person as Lylac Scamander… Ravenclaw, and about a year younger than him

Giving out a lopsided grin Scorpius waved and began to walk not so gracefully towards her.

"Lylac!" he squeaked a little bit loudly "It's nice to see yoouuuuu"

Lylac creased her eyebrows in confusion before she gave out a hearty laugh.

"Oh, okay, it's nice to see you too Scorp." She said still chuckling "What brings you here in the Muggle world?"

Scorpius pouted his lips obnoxiously into a thinking state—which earned another laugh from the girl— before responding in a singsong voice.

"Hmmm… I'm not going to teeeelll yoouuuu"

Lylac raised her eyebrows and gasp as she feigned insulted.

"Ouch scorp! That hurt. And to think that I've been one of your best friends!" she exclaimed while placing her hand over her heart animatedly. "See what you've done? You've battered my soul already… this calls for the flag of Friendship Over…"

Scorpius frowned and grabbed the girl into a bear hug.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, Scorp wubs Lylac!" he whined which somehow increased the number of the witnesses, curious eyes, and snickers.

This time, instead of laughing, all Lylac can do is frown. Well, it's one thing that Scorpius teases the hell out of her because he regularly does that to her when they're in the same room (with liquor or without) but it's a completely another story when he whines. Remember, Scorpius RARELY do such thing—even in the middle of a teasing session of that she is sure of since he had told her that 'IT'S AN INSULT TO HIS NATURE'. And when that happens, Lylac exactly knew that one way or another, his family is involved.

"Scorp? What happened?" she asked worriedly as she released herself from the embrace.

Upon hearing that question, Scorpius's jovial silver eyes quickly turned into a very dark shade and his curled up lip turned a little upside down.

"I can never really hide something from you can I?" he replied with a little weak chuckle.

Lylac shook her head, smiled a little then crossed her arms.

"No..." she said.

Scorpius sighed deeply at that and quietly went to sit on a nearby bench. Lylac followed and did the same.

"We're friends for about 6 years already Scorp" the girl said "It's about your family…am I right?"

The boy nodded.

"What is it now by the way?" Lylac continued on while soothing his shoulders.

Scorpius sighed again.

"Is it alright that I will not yet talk about this? I mean, it's quite sensitive and I feel like it's not the right time to mention it to anyone."

Understanding as she was, Lylac smiled and muttered yes.

"Anyways, what are you doing here? I thought today is the shopping day for all Hogwarts students…" Scorpius asked.

Lylac shrugged.

"Well, mum decided that she's the one who's going to buy my stuff" she said "And, I need to buy something important here…Not like others I know…"

Scorpius raised his brows and grinned.

"Are you talking about me woman?!" He exclaimed.

The girl stifled a laugh.

"Have I mentioned a name?"

The boy stopped for a minute. 'Oh yeah…Darn! What's with ravenclaw and smarts?' he thought.

"No"

Lylac chuckled for a little bit and eventually stood up.

"As much as I love to stay, I really must go Scorpius…that magazine may be grabbed by someone else…"

Scorpius followed suit and held out his hand to hold the girl's shoulder to stop her from walking.

"Can I go? Well, I don't have anything else to do… as you can see"

Lylac looked at him for a second before responding.

"Okay, at least it's much better than you wallowing and drinking your problems…"

/…/…/…/

Scorpius smiled as they reached the bookstore where the said magazine is. The place is pretty crowded with Muggles and the boy couldn't help but wonder about what would be his father and grandfather's reaction if they're going to know that he's here. They're going to be aghast… that's for sure.

"Here it is!"Lylac shouted with glee making the boy pull out from his thoughts and chuckle. Leave it to her to have happiness with just a simple literature that is inside a glossy cover.

But he must admit though that the magazine had an amazing front page… There is a huge boat and two people riding it with closed eyes and spread wide arms…Below it there are words encrypted that read:

TITANIC: THE MOVIE –FULL STORY (1999)

"Hey that's a year after the battle of Hogwarts!"Scorpius whispered-exclaimed.

Lylac nodded and beamed.

"Yeah, my mother actually recommended it…she said it was amazing…and since electricity is neither allowed at home and at school I decided to buy a written whatsits about it."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows.

"What is it about?" he asked.

"Well it's a love story between a rich girl and a poor boy. They met in this boat called Titanic—which is quite famous because of its size and—and they had produced a forbidden love which gravely ended because of the icebergs in Atlantic." Lylac explained while moving towards a suprisingly empty counter where she immediately paid the magazine.

"Icebergs?"

The girl nodded, gave the cashier a small smile and went out at the store.

"Yes, Icebergs…it had hit the boat because Ismay, the owner of the Line where the Titanic belongs to ordered to increase its speed and impress the people of America…However, behind it all, if you really asked me, I think that can also be a metaphor…"

Scorpius looked could never be more confused…

"What metaphor?"

The girl laughed and entered a food chain—which the boy hadn't really noticed— where she sat immediately at a two chairs/one table set. The boy followed suit

"Well, think about it…Since the two people, which is I'm sorry for not saying the names…Their names are Rose and Jack By the way, came from two very different worlds and grew up in different families, there are things and people that will surely be against that relationship… It's prejudice you know… thinking that the other one is too good for the other or the other is too poor or lacking for the other…In other words, all of the people and things who controls that relationship is like that Iceberg…Huge and powerful"

Scorpius nodded and smiled. Now, that makes sense.

Smiling back, Lylac then ordered something for them and began to tune out from the surroundings as she eventually began to read the magazine.

The boy stared at her and pondered with what the girl said.

After for a few minutes, the boy strangely went to the conclusion that Lylac and him are like Rose and Jack. Well in reality, the main reason to why he hadn't told her the cause of his distraught earlier is because he had a huge fight with his parents and Grandparent about him wanting to court Lylac. He had started liking the girl since he met her at the train during the start of the term for second year and since then; the boy had never looked at others that way. However, it seems fate and life is not on his side. You see, his father and mother seems to hate the fact that the girl came from a 'LIGHT' family and his grandfather and grandmother had told him—pureblood aristocrats they were—that she is a disgrace to the wizarding community. Scorpius don't believe it one bit though…

Sighing to himself, the boy then muttered.

"I don't care whether there are Icebergs that would control me…I'm going to work this out…I love Lylac…and that's what matters…"

 **A/N: This story just entered my brain you see… so I'm sorry it's like crap…**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…**

 **NEW A/N: If anyone had read this on my past account MJwritesOFFICIAL, Hi again!**


End file.
